Who Would Have Guessed?
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: Raditz has a strange feeling as he enters a club....what's going to happen?


Who Would Have Guessed? Vajita Ouji Chan  
  
Raditz pushed a hand through his wild mane of dark hair. It had taken him almost two hours to get here. He gazed up at the flashing blue lights outside the building and locked his car. There was no telling if he would enjoy himself tonight, but he had a strange feeling that something incredible was going to happen. He headed inside the large double doors.  
  
Dim lights barely lit the way to his seat. He fell into a straight-backed chair as another body bumped into his. The offender muffled a drunken apology and stumbled off into the crowded aisle. This place really should renovate and make more room for customers. He called above the noise for a waiter and placed his order for a drink.  
  
Bodies rubbed together in the few open spaces of the room to the hard beat of the thrumming music being played. Loud laughter spilled from smiling lips and wet glasses clinked together in happy toasts. His eyes glanced up at the waiter as his drink was set on his table.  
  
"Am I in time?" He questioned loudly so he could be heard. The man smirked at him and nodded before walking off to get another order. He grinned expectantly to himself while grabbing his drink. He had heard from a friend that the entertainment at this particular establishment was quite good, well worth the time it took to find the place. He set his glass down as the music faded from the speakers and an introduction began playing.  
  
"Please direct your attention to the center stage ladies and gentlemen, we have a new entertainer who is sure to please you all." The announcer's pre- recorded voice crackled over the speakers as the dim lights shut off and soft, multi-colored lights lit up around the stage. Faint tapping drums and a steady slow beat echoed through the speakers as the lights outlined a slender form on the stage. It didn't look like the person was wearing much, but that was fine.  
  
The music exploded suddenly and the body snapped to life. Limbs spread and flexed in intricate moves while slight hips rocked wildly to the pulsing beat. The figure's head cocked to the side as the music slowed briefly and the lights flashed over him. A sexy smirk tugged at full pale lips and midnight black eyes gazed enticingly at the crowed. Ebon hair rose defiantly in sharp spikes and lightly tanned skin glinted with a faint sheen of sweat.  
  
His chest was bare, compact muscles and erect rosy nipples expanded with each breath the dancer took. His slender arms were gloved up to the elbows by black pleather that matched the tight pants of the same material molded to his slight hips and shapely legs. Flat-heeled black boots were laced up his slender calves to complete the outfit. He rocked from side to side, letting his fingers traces up and down his abdomen, swirling the sweat across his skin and teasing the crowd by dropping a digit inside his waist band as he dipped and swayed. The music started picking its pace up.  
  
The dancer spun in a furious circle, his hands raised high over his head. He arched his back and kicked his right leg out before coming to a halt and leaping from the stage. He landed with a bang on top of Raditz's table, nearly spilling his drink before he grabbed it. The dancer spun so his back was facing him and ran gloved fingers up through his flame-like spikes. Raditz wanted his hands to be the ones sunk in that dark tangle of hair, but it was just a show after all.  
  
His eyes trailed down the twisting frame of the lithe dancer and paused for a moment to admire the man's rear, fully curved and hugged tightly by those pants so nothing was left to the imagination. His legs were long and lean, though over all he was almost two feet shorter than Raditz. The beat pounded on and the dancer bent his legs, squatting down on the table.  
  
Raditz had a great view of that perfect ass as the dancer bucked his hips back and forth, thrusting into his hands as they slid over his thighs and crotch. He stood up again and swung his arms out to the side. Those long legs kicked high into the air as he spun around the table. Raditz watched with wide eyes as a leg lifted up and rushed over his head, giving him a brief, but excellent view of the dancer's groin. Those pants left nothing to the imagination!  
  
The lithe form jumped back to the stage and flipped into a handstand. He spread his legs in wide side-splits then pointed his toes and fell forward, curling and tumbling up into a crouch. His fists crossed over his face as he jerked upright and clenched his stomach muscles, pushing his hips forward as his hips undulated from left to right. The action made his lower body roll in a rough circle that drew all eyes to his pelvis and kept them there.  
  
He arched backwards and spun twice then ran forward a few steps before sliding to the end of the stage, close to Raditz's table. His gloved hands clawed the air as he sat on his knees and tossed his head. His spine bent back while those slender fingers stroked down his bare chest, brushing his nipples on the way down to his waist. He fondled himself, cupping the bulge in his pants as he bounced up and down, head bent back till his hair swept across the floor.  
  
The beat slowed down again as he kept his hips raised and swayed almost imperceptibly. His hand clawed back up the side of his thigh and grasped his ass. He bucked forward, twisting to the side and standing up before spinning to the center of the stage. He stalked forward, shoulders and hips jerking with each move while leveling a taunting stare at the crowd.  
  
His dark eyes burned straight into Raditz's core. Leaving him shocked dumb and motionless in his seat. The rest of the room roared and cheered and waved their drinks but he couldn't do little more than breathe as the dancer strode closer again. The lithe form leaned down and reached out to him. He blinked and licked his lips, staring into the heated gaze before extending his larger hand out. Their fingers brushed faintly then the dancer leapt away with the music and through himself towards the center of the stage in quick spins and wide kicking jumps.  
  
The music faded out and stopped with three drum beats as the dancer slowed to a halt, then fell to the stage in a kneeling position with his head bowed just before the final beat. The crowd howled and shouted excitedly as the announcer's recorded voice thanked them for watching and asked they enjoy their drinks and the rest of the night.  
  
Raditz gazed at his hand in silent wonder. He looked up at the stage as the dancer headed off. The lithe figure paused and glanced over his rounded shoulder. A quirk of pale lips made Raditz's eyes widen slightly. Then the slighter man vanished behind the curtain. He was left to finish his drink and think back on what had happened. He chuckled softly at the realization of the painfully excited bulge in his pants.  
  
He headed out of the building a few minutes later after paying for his drink. His feet made heavy crunching sounds against the gravel parking lot as he walked to his car. He stared at the ground, his mind still thinking about the dancer's endlessly black eyes and full kissable lips.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
Raditz blinked and looked up at a small figure a few feet a head of him. His eyes widened a few sizes as the dancer from the club stepped close and smirked at him. He was wearing a long black trench coat over a white shirt and his pleather pants. He tilted his head and arched a smooth brow at him.  
  
"You know after all that dancing I'm starving. Care to join me for a meal?" His voice was silky and soft, a pitch or two lighter than Raditz's own and more than inviting. The taller man felt his lips tug into a grin at the sneaky smile aimed his way. He nodded and then extended his hand out to the dancer.  
  
"Raditz, and you are?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Raditz smirked as the dancer shook his hand. He grasped it firmly and gently tugged the smaller body against his while leaning down to kiss him. Vegeta responded immediately at moaned quietly against his mouth. The taller man pulled back and wrapped an arm around rounded shoulders as they walked to his car. He glanced towards the night sky with a small smirk and winked at a twinkling star. 


End file.
